


nobody gets left behind

by chrobins



Series: ohana means family [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Disney Parody, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: so! I've finally gotten the courage to post the first chapter of this au I've been working on for a long, long time. I've gotten the muse for it, and hopefully I'll have some more content for the beginning of the near year!Kei is raising his brother's son as his own after Akiteru and his wife Saeko perished in a tragic car accident. And being a single parent is hard, when his job sucks, doesn't pay well, and his childhood crush keeps wanting to ask him out on a date. But all that matters is Tadashi. And dinosaurs.I hope you enjoy this Lilo and Stich inspired AU!





	1. distance

Kei had been nearly arrested when his son Tadashi, the mere age of nine, came home in tears, starving because bullies had taken his lunch away. Being a single parent was not the easiest thing; Kei had a shitty job that didn’t pay all that well, but it put food on the table at dinner time, and put food in Tadashi’s lunch box for him to eat at school; it was not for any other over-privileged bullies to hurt his son and take it from him. 

 

After he had made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Tadashi after hearing of the ordeal, Kei had stormed out of their home and found the little kids who stole his son’s lunch and cornered them in an alleyway. The police report said that Kei had threatened to “rip open their fat, filthy guts, boil them, blend them up, and shove it down their throats.” The parents of the bullies did not press charges, and Kei was let go to go back to Tadashi.

 

“Tsukki!” Tadashi cried when Kei came home, holding the door open. “Where did you go?”

 

“Just for a little walk.” Kei replied, careful not to let the lie on his face show too much; Tadashi just needed to know that no bully was every going to take his lunch again. “Did you like your sandwich?”

 

Tadashi nodded, smiling wide. “Tsukki makes the best sandwiches!” He giggled a bit before running off into his room, stomping happily up the stairs as he did so. Kei, exhausted, made his way to the couch and plopped down. Kei stretched out his limbs, one hanging off the couch as he  pulled out his phone. He flicked through the contacts before he found Ryuu, and pressed call. It only took two rings for the other male to answer.

 

“Yo, Kei. What’s up?”

 

“What time are you coming to pick Tadashi up?” Kei asked, using the edge of the couch to hold the phone to his ear.

 

“Hmm…” Ryuu hummed. “I think ten. Is that too early?”

 

Kei shrugged, though Ryuu couldn’t see it. “No, it’s fine. Do you need me to pack anything?”

 

“Probably just his pillow, and any toys he wants to bring, though I can’t guarantee you’ll get them back.” Tanaka teased with a haughty laugh that almost got on Kei’s nerves. “Is everything okay? With Tadashi.”

 

Kei rubbed the bridge of his nose, letting out a heavy sigh. “He was being bullied, and some kids stole his lunch today.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’ll rip their fucking throats out!” Ryuu nearly screamed into the microphone, but Kei responded with a laugh.

 

“Rest assured, Onii-san. They won’t be bullying him anymore.” Kei snickered.

 

Ryuu coughed and spoke in a hushed tone. “Holy shit, Kei, did you commit homicide?” 

 

“Psychological homicide, yes.” Kei laughed a little. “At least protecting Tadashi is one thing we can agree on.”

 

“Mmm.” Kei could hear Ryuu’s prideful smile through the receiver. “Well, we gotta pick up where our older siblings left off, right?”

 

Kei smiled a little. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath, trying not to let the memories come back to him now, especially when he was on the phone with Ryuu. “See you at ten, Onii-san.” Ryuu also gave a quick goodbye before Kei closed his phone and tossed it on the coffee table. It was just two o’clock, and Tadashi had already eaten his sandwich; thought, he’d might be hungry in a little while. 

 

After resting for a good twenty minutes, Kei got up from his very comfortable position and went upstairs to work on the laundry so Tadashi would have fresh clothes when he went over to the Tanaka residence the next morning. Once he got to the top of the stairs, Kei knocked once on Tadashi’s closed door. “Tadashi? Are you okay?”

 

“Yup, Tsukki!” Was the muffled reply, followed by a giggle and hushed whispers like he was trying to keep a secret form Kei. Amused, Kei walked down the hall to where their dirty clothes were and started hauling them into a basket to tend to the laundry. And once everyone’s clothes were in the wash, Kei went to go downstairs to prepare dinner…

 

...but he was only met with an empty pantry. They couldn’t have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner. The next best option was going out to the local restaurant just down the road. Kei looked down at his watch; the washer needed forty more minutes until it was done and then Kei could move it to the dryer. Tadashi probably needed a bath and to get dressed, which would probably take him that long, ten minutes to walk to the restaurant, and a ten minute wait if it wasn’t busy. Probably right around the time Tadashi would be hungry.

 

“Tadashi!” Kei called out as he bounded up the steps, knocking on his door a few times before letting himself in. The boy was sitting on the floor, toy dinosaurs in each hand, a city of what used to be legos now destroyed, pieces everywhere. “Let’s get you into a bath and dressed; we’re going to the restaurant down the street for dinner.”

 

“Ooh!” Tadashi’s eyes lit up. “The one that has dino-shaped nuggets?” 

 

“Yup.” Kei nodded with a faint smile. “And when we get home, you’re cleaning this mess.” Tadashi looked around his bedroom floor and only offered an innocent smile to Kei. Then Kei whisked the boy off the ground and into the bathroom where he stripped the boy down and plopped him in the tub with his favorite bath toys as he turned on the hot water.

 

“Um, Tsukki.” Tadashi looked down as his feet began to submerge with the rising water. “Am I going to see Uncle Ryuu tomorrow?” He asked with a bit of sadness in his voice.

 

Kei panicked. “Why? You don’t like it there?”

 

Tadashi shook his head. “No, Uncle Ryuu is very nice. And so is Uncle Noya.” He laced his fingers together, watching the foam from the soap make a soapy layer on top of the water and Tadashi couldn’t see his toes anymore. “But why do you have to be separate? Why can’t I see Tsukki and Ryuu and Noya at the same time? And Kuroo! The one who brings us dino toys and dino nuggets!”

 

Kei turned pale at the thought. “Kuroo is not part of our family.” He huffed, glad that Tadashi wasn’t old enough to understand their relationship, but also concerned that Tadashi wanted to spend more time with said man. “But, Tanaka and Noya have their own families, and they live a little far away. We can’t just all move together.” Kei frowned, trying to think of something to please Tadashi. “Do you maybe want to have a sleepover with everyone?”

 

“A sleepover?” Tadashi’s eyes sparkled at the thought. “Can we? Really?” Kei nodded. “Can Kuroo come too? We have to have dino nuggets for a sleepover.” 

 

It was hard enough to ignore Tetsurou’s advances as they were, and especially now that Tetsurou had recruited Tadashi to bring the two of them closer. But Kei couldn’t date; he had too many things on his plate, constantly taking care of Tadashi and somehow managing to pay for all of their food and living expenses...there was no time for play with Tetsurou. “Maybe.” Kei grabbed the shampoo and started lathering it into Tadashi’s hair. “No more talk of Kuroo; let’s focus on getting you clean so we can go eat dinner.” Tadashi cheered at the prospect of dino nuggets for dinner.

 

Once Tadashi was clean and dry, Kei ushered him into his room to put on warm clothes, dark pants and boots, and a puffy jacket to keep out the cold. “Go downstairs and wait on the couch while I finish the laundry.”

 

“Can I bring my dinosaurs?” Tadashi asked, holding up his miniature figurines.

 

Kei couldn’t help the fond smile that crept on his lips. “Sure.” And then Tadashi was running down the stairs happily, plopping on the couch and playing with his toys while he waited. Feeling his own stomach grumble, Kei made quick to work on the laundry and get them in the dryer before leaving with Tadashi for dinner. 

 

Thankfully, the walk down the hill was quick, and the family restaurant wasn’t crowded. They were able to be seated immediately.

 

“Hey, Tsukishima.” Their waiter, Keiji greeted. Kei responded with a light smile. “And Tadashi too. Are you having fun at school?” Tadashi greeted Keiji with a smile, but then it fell as the boy remembered what had happened at school. “Ah.” Keiji sensed the discomfort immediately and reached into his waistband and pulled out a sticker from his emergency stockpile. “Look, I found this awesome T-Rex one. I’ve been saving it for you.” Keiji smiled fondly, watching as Tadashi took the sticker, the happiness back on his face.

 

“He uh...had some issues at school today.” Kei leaned over to Keiji, whispering so Tadashi wouldn’t hear. 

 

“Ah, sorry about that.” Keiji apologized. He turned to Tadashi with a warm smile. “Let me guess...apple juice and...hmmm, there’s something else, right? Something very important…” Tadashi bounced in his seat, biting his lip and staring intently at Keiji like he was trying to telepathically communicate his order. “Dinosaur nuggets!” 

 

Tadashi cheered at the correct answer. “Yup! Akaashi-san is going to bring them today?”

 

Keiji put a finger to his chin. “Did you want Kuroo to bring them instead?”

 

Tadashi shook his head. “That’s okay. I’m sure Akaashi-san’s dino nuggets are as good as Kuroo-san’s.” He inched to the edge of his seat and leaned up to whisper in Keiji’s ear. “Kuroo always gives me two pieces of oranges and draws a heart with ketchup!” He whispered, giggling as he sat back in his seat. Kei, not hearing a word, looked between the both of them. Keiji brought a finger to his lips.

 

“It’s our secret.” Keiji left before Kei could protest and made his way back to the kitchen to give his slip to the chef. “Bokuto-san, please make this ticket extra special. They’re our favorite regulars.” He started grabbing the drinks ready to take out and was about to leave when he saw his coworker walk back with a ticket of his own. “Kuroo-san,  _ he _ ’s here.”

 

Tetsurou, who had been focused on his work, nearly stumbled out of the kitchen and went over to the drink bar to get a better, closer look at the diner. His eyes scanned the hall until he found the familiar tuft of lusciously soft golden hair. Tetsurou let out a swooning sigh. “Ah, Akaashi, look at him. Isn’t he the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen?”

 

Keiji sighed; he secretly wished Tetsurou would get over his crush, especially since Kei had rejected him many times over; but Tetsurou was absolutely helpless. “Yes, yes.” Though he thought the chef was more handsome. “Tadashi wants the usual. You can deliver it yourself.”

 

“Two slices of oranges and a ketchup heart?” Tetsurou perked up, to which Keiji nodded to go deliver the drinks to the father/son pair. “Ahh.” For a moment, behind the safety of the glass, and the fact that Kei was facing the other way, Tetsurou watched the table for a little while. If Kei wasn’t so stubborn, maybe he too would be at the table, laughing happily with little Tadashi.

 

But he understood Kei’s concerns, especially hopping between families...Tetsurou’s presence might cause unwanted stress in their already strained lives. And he understood it so well that he just wanted to be by their side. To see Kei self-destruct was painful, especially since all Tetsurou could do was wait, and hope. 

 

And as underhanded as it might be, Tetsurou knew the way to Kei’s heart was through Tadashi. It wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose just to get a date, because he too started to become fond of the little freckled boy. But maybe Kei would wait until Tadashi was old enough to understand, or maybe he would never give Tetsurou the light of day. But he had hope that maybe one day Kei would say yes and give in, and not hurt himself any more than he already has. 

 

“Kuroo, the little dinos are going to get cold.” Koutarou warned from the kitchen, looking at his best friend, concerned for only a moment before going back to the rest of his orders. Just like Tadashi ordered, Tetsurou plopped on extra oranges and drew a big heart with ketchup before gaining the courage to walk to the table.

 

Kei’s smile faltered at the sight of Tetsurou, and he inwardly groaned. Tadashi didn’t seem to notice, distracted by his special order of dino nuggets being placed in front of him. “Dinosaur nuggets a la Tadashi at your request, young man.” Tetsurou smiled and ruffled the mop of dark brown hair.

 

“Kuroo!” Tadashi stared in awe at his plate. “Thank you!” He giggled a little before looking to Kei. “Tsukki, can we tell Kuroo about the sleepover?” Kei wanted to die right in his seat.

 

Intrigued, Tetsurou sat down next to Tadashi. “Oh? A sleepover?”

 

“Yeah! With me, Tsukki, Uncle Noya, and Uncle Ryuu! And Akaashi too! But only if he brings me more dinosaur stickers.” Tadashi bit his lips before turning his big, brown eyes up at Tetsurou, sparkling. “And you can come too!”

 

Tetsurou stole glances between Tadashi and Kei, sensing the tension coming from Kei. He looked back to Tadashi, defeated. This, it seemed, was not the time for games. “Did Tsukki not tell you?” Kei cringed at the sound of his nickname, and Tadashi tilted his head in confusion. “Oh, Tadashi, there is a very,  _ very _ , important secret about sleepovers.” Tetsurou leaned in close to Tadashi’s ear. “Sleepovers are a very old tradition done long, long ago, right after the dinosaurs. It was said that sleepovers were special, and only to be done with families. And there was a secret legend that if you had a sleepover with someone who wasn’t family, a  _ huge _ T-Rex would come to your house at night and eat everyone!”

 

Tadashi yelped at the sound of it. “Really?”

 

Tetsurou nodded sagely. “Yes, so you can’t have a sleepover with me and Akaashi. Not until you turn sixteen. And then the curse will be lifted and you can have lots of sleepovers with friends!”

 

Enamoured by the tale and by Tetsurou himself, Tadashi nodded in agreement, making a promise to not have any sleepovers with anyone but Kei and Noya and Ryuu. “But Kuroo, you have to promise me too!” Kei stuffed a french fry in his mouth. “When I’m sixteen, you have to have a sleepover with me! And Akaashi too!” Kei nearly choked on the fry.

 

“S-sure, Tadashi.” Tetsurou smiled weakly; he could sense Kei’s discomfort. He wanted to put the man at ease, to not give him more wrinkles. “It’s a promise.” Tadashi smiled. “And I’ll bring dino nuggets too.”

 

Tadashi threw his hands in the air, already beginning to count down the days until he was old enough to invite Tetsurou over with dino nuggets. Honestly, he wished Tetsurou would come every day with dino nuggets, but not until he was sixteen. He didn’t want a T-Rex to eat him or his family.

 

“Alright, Tadashi. I’ve got to go back to work. Enjoy your meal!” Tetsurou ruffled his hair one last time before getting up and walking away back to the kitchen. But before he could make it back, someone tugged on his arm, whirling him to a stop. Tetsurou turned around, shocked to be greeted with the love of his life. “Kei, my moonshine. Did I forget something?”

 

Annoyed by the nickname, Kei gritted his teeth. But he quickly reverted to a poker face before looking Tetsurou in the eye. “Thank you...for making Tadashi happy.” Kei spoke softly, annoyed by himself that he had to thank Tetsurou of all people to solve his problems.

 

“Not a problem. He’s a sweet kid, you know. You did a really good job.” Tetsurou smiled. “Tadashi’s that type of kid where you just want to spoil him no matter what he does, right?” Tetsurou raised a brow, the corner of his lips twitching into a soft smile. Kei almost smiled back.

 

“Yes. Exactly.” Kei paused, turning back to Tadashi.

 

“But...you still won’t say yes to me?” Tetsurou asked, though he didn’t need to hear the answer.

 

“No.” Kei turned back to Tetsurou and furrowed his brow. “And don’t even think about buttering up to Tadashi even more than you already have to get him on your side. I will  _ not _ cave in to your temptation.”

 

Tetsurou smirked. “Oho? I’m tempting?”

 

“Shut up.” Kei growled. He wanted to smack Tetsurou across the face. “Look, Tadashi is my everything. I’m doing all I can to keep him happy and fed...I don’t need  _ you _ to come sweep me off my feet like I’m some feeble damsel in distress. And I don’t want to have to explain what you are to Tadashi.”

 

“Even though you like me? Even though I’m willing to help you support Tadashi in every way possible? Because I care that much about you  _ and  _ Tadashi?” Tetsurou hoped, just hoped, Kei would say yes. 

 

“Even so.” Kei huffed a sigh and turned to Tadashi again, who had already started playing with his dino nuggets and toys together. “Can you please keep your distance?” Kei couldn’t bring himself to look at the dejected face he knew Tetsurou was wearing. And Tetsurou couldn’t bring himself to show Kei such a weak and vulnerable side to him.

 

“Sure…” Tetsurou paused. “Sorry for being persistent, Tsukishima.”

 

When Tetsurou walked away, Kei felt his heart drop. The sound of his family’s name on Tetsurou’s lips didn’t sound as good as “Kei.”

  
  
  
  



	2. I think it's a koala...an evil koala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello~ just a .5 chapter to fill u in before the big, lengthier chapters uwu
> 
> enjoy!

_ Ah...it hurts. It really hurts. I just want to go home...but...where is home? This...is not my home. This is somewhere new. Are they going to hurt me here? Is there food that I can eat? Ah, I’m so hungry. I want to eat and go home...but where is home? _

 

“Hello there! Are you okay?”

 

_ A voice...are they kind? Are they going to kill me?  _

 

“Ah, there you are! It’s okay, you don’t have to hide.” It’s a girl, with shining bright lights behind here.  _ She’s very bright...like the sun. Her hair is like the sun. But...who is she? She keeps getting closer...is she going to kill me? _

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to hurt you. I want to help you.”

 

_ Why?  _

 

“Your leg looks really bad...I can fix you right up at my clinic! It’s not too far away...so can you come with me?

 

_ My leg? Oh...this? It doesn’t hurt that bad...I’m just hungry… _

 

“I have snacks too, little guy. Now, won’t you please come with me?” She reaches underneath the truck and her hand is soft to the touch.

 

_ Ah...she won’t kill me. Her hands are so warm...that’s what I want. Is this home? _

 

“I have him, I have him! Clear the way, I’m putting him in the car.”

 

“But Doctor, isn’t that a—”

 

“Whatever he is, he’s  _ hurt. _ And I may be a vet, but I still know how to care for an injury. So, please let me go.” 

 

“Okay...should I call Kiyoko?”

 

“Yes please. Don’t be alarmed though. Animal or not, I will save this young one. Can’t you see how much pain he’s in? He must be starving...he’s all skin and bones…”

 

“I don’t think dog food is going to be appetizing for him…”

 

“Hmm, you’re right. Call Kenma for me please.” The doctor smiles. “He’s probably just where we need him to be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess who? uwu

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
